Hammered
by ITILY
Summary: A random oneshot involving Near, Mello and Matt while they were kindergarteners and some psychopath entered their class..M for violence, rape,and murder...Please R & R...


Ok so I have a severe writer's block for my other stories...and now I'm coming up with random writing ideas...yeah well, hope this isn't too bad...just needed to pull something out of my head..please REVIEW!

* * *

**Hammered**

Silently he makes his way down the road towards the colorful building, something about it made him feel welcomed. He doesn't know what he was doing or why he was there, or why he felt the way he did. He just wanted it to be gone and he would've done anything to make it go away.

"Who are you?" the teacher asks, she was a good lady, one could always tell such things by a person's eyes, the teacher had kind eyes, green and light. "Who are you looking for?" The teacher asks again, he wants to answer but no answer came to mind. He tightened his grip, feeling something against his skin, heavy and cold. He traced his eyes down to his palm, he held a hammer, why did he held a hammer? Oh that's right, he was fixing something, a chair or a bench, something like that, but he couldn't remember what exactly. He looks up, pulling his sight back to the teacher, her green eyes now on the item in his hands. "What do you want?" her voice betrayed nothing, but her eyes were different, they hid an intense emotion that she dared not give away.

"Who are you?" he whips his head around and look at the little blonde who had spoken out, that was one hell of a gutsy kid. "Who the hell are you?" the little blonde raised his voice, he was being quite rude, but he didn't care.

"Children, I think we should have a short break now." the teacher spoke again. "Class is dismissed." she was quick. The little kindergarteners cheered, innocent little things. He felt something burned up inside him, why did he feel so…destructive? He leaped over to the door, and with one eerily thin finger he locked it and stared back at the children.

"What do you think you're doing?" The teacher demanded, her hands reaching in her purse, most probably looking for her phone to call the cops. Something snapped. Before he could think, he acted, the hammer in his hand lifted over his head and down on the teacher's . She screeched in pain, all the children started to scream in horror making his blood boil ever more and he continued to bash the teacher in the face until she was unidentifiable. She was incapacitated, but still breathing, barely. He decided that it wasn't enough, this destructive feeling wouldn't leave, all he could do was continue, going from one victim to the next, until he painted the walls with a new and fresh tint of red.

Beautiful, intense, deep, perfect, inspired, red.

He scanned the room, searching for what's left, all the time his feet stayed planted near the door, that was the only escape route. The floor was drowning with pools of blood and bodies, he didn't mean to, but he indeed have killed the children. They were so feeble and fragile, he couldn't help it. He couldn't control the amount of force in each blow when all he could think of was…destruction.

Three little kids remained, they hid themselves at the corner of the room, huddled up, two bigger ones seemed to be protecting a little toddler. He almost felt sorry for their situation, if only their school had a better security system, or guards, or more exit paths, or even better places to hide themselves. Poor things…anyways on with the show.

He makes his silent steps, careful and calculated almost, slow and sure. The blonde kid stood up, his two hands spread out, as he stood protectively over the two. He recognize this one, it was the same kid who had dared speak to a stranger who entered their classroom with a hammer, and here this kid is again, standing up against the maniac who just killed twenty one of his little classmates, you've got to give this kid credit for the audacity he held at his tender six year of age.

"Don't come any closer!" He shouted at the man, no one was going to hurt his two best friend, they'll have to step on his dead body before he ever allowed anyone to hurt his Matty or Nia.

"Move aside" the man spoke, realizing how insane his voice was, but he was too far gone to do anything about it. "Never" the little blonde hissed, showing his teeth, which he didn't have many of. Something about this kid's bravery almost phased him, but not enough to stop him, it was good enough however to decide to kill one person less.

He shoved the blonde roughly aside, making the kid smash into a wall. "Merro!" the redhead yelled, looking at the blonde who was bleeding and lying limply on the ground. Did he do that? He didn't mean to hurt the little kid, just wanted him out of the way, guess he didn't know his own strength, especially in his state of mind, not that it mattered.

He stared down at the redhead and the little mass of white he was clutching desperately close at. Red, it was a good color, he liked it a lot, it looked really good to have a whole head of it. He pulled the red hair up by the roots, making the boy yelp and protest, finally standing up and leaving his hold on the little albino he so desperately wanted to protect as more hair was mercilessly tugged.

The man gave himself a moment of thought, wondering what he would do to the redhead, no point bashing him, the red won't stand out against all his other red. Hmm…No, it wouldn't do, the redhead was no fun, it would help nothing in his destructive nature so he snatched the child up, still pulling and yanking at his red hair and threw him out of the room.

"Nia! Merro!" The redhead shouted, banging on the door, but it wouldn't open. He was so confused, what was happening?! He never been so scared in his little life, all that blood. Too scared, he ran, crying, trying to look for some kind of help.

Inside the room, the little albino was the last one left, all alone, his friends can't help him now, there was no way out. The man focused on the child, some sort of realization was hitting him, but he couldn't pin point what exactly his mind was trying to tell him, everything was too hazy. He sat himself down on the bloody floor, facing the little white boy who had himself curled into a tiny ball.

Slowly, he reached a hand towards the boy, placing it on his white hair, stroking it almost lovingly. The child cringed some more, his back on the wall, mumbling something to himself, probably something like "please don't hurt me" but he couldn't tell. Whatever it was, the man started to feel hate and anger building up at the pit of his existence, something destructive again.

He grabbed the kid's head and banged it to the wall behind, making the boy cry out in pain. A hand abruptly landed on his small face and he fell flat on the ground, still leaning against the wall. Tears began to fall, as the little boy coughed up blood, he was hurting, good. He wanted to punish this kid, whatever the reason was, twisted and insane, he just wanted to.

The man dragged the child until the small boy was underneath him. He looked down into those wide black eyes filled with tears, why was it so infuriating?

Near fought the man as hard as his little body allowed, biting, kicking, as the man started to take off his clothes. "No!" He shouted, pushing the heavy weight. "Near, what's wrong?" The man asked, looking down at the sobbing and squirming child who he had pinned down, how he came to know the child's name, he could never comprehend.

"Don't you love me, Near?" He asked, biting down on the child's throat harsh enough to make it bleed. "No! NO! NO!!" the child persisted. The next thing he knew, his pants was down, along with his boxers, and he was slamming into the child.

"Aahh!!" Near broke, trying his best to push whatever it was that had invaded his body out as soon as possible. "NO! NO!!"

"Stop saying that!!" he shouted back, rocking his hips. "NO!!" the child didn't comply.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?!" He was louder now, "You stupid child! You're just like you're mother" he knew his mother? "Always with your no!"

"NO!" Near kept screaming for dear life, somebody please save him. His little body was starting to give, tearing up inside out, burning, ripping and splitting in half.

The man only felt more hate, the never-ending destructive need until it stopped suddenly. Blood splashed all over the albino, he collapsed on the small boy, eyes wide, then all light disappearing from them.

"Nia!" the bloody blonde yelled, dropping the hammer and pushing the corpse away. "Nia" The blonde hugged the small boy, "are you ok?" the albino shook his head, he was not ok, most definitely not, but at least they were alive.

"Merro! Nia!" they turned to see a group of men burst in, they all had horrified faces after they saw the scene. The redhead came out behind them, rushing towards his friends. "You're alive!" He hugged the two of them.

"Where did you go?" the blonde glared at the redhead. "I was looking for help" the redhead made a guilty face.

"Is he dead now?" Near interrupted.

"Don't you worry about him, Nia" the blonde said confidently, "I took care of him, he won't hurt you anymore."

"Really?" He wiped his eyes.

"I wouldn't lie, he's dead, I killed him" he confirm, "I won't let anything hurt you, I promise"

"Me too, I promise too" the redhead jumped in, earning a smack on the head by the blonde.

"Pinky swear?" he held his two little fingers out and the redhead joined it with his own while the blonde did with the other finger.

* * *

Wow just realize how pointless this is after I've finished writing...but anyways I was stressed....this story was in fact inspired by a newspaper article and yes there really was a random guy who entered a classroom and started bashing the little children...psycho...anways REVIEW!


End file.
